Beyond the Boundaries
by Calamity Raven of the Empire
Summary: Post-RD. Ike left Tellius to explore the world beyond, which made Boyd drag Mist along on an adventure of his own. But when they discover that there is a continent beyond Tellius, they will find that they are a little late to the party... Boyd/Mist. Future pairings to be announced. Enjoy!
1. Premonition: Setting Sail

Boyd was worried.

It took months of persuasion and hard work to get the funds and support to do this expedition... and he was worried. Like as expected, it could be all for nothing... every bit of hard work put into this voyage, for nothing.

Maybe what they say is true: the land beyond Tellius can just as well be a remote watery grave. But he risked so much to get where he is; assemble a small army and a crew, get the funds and approval from Elincia... he just can't back out now! He just made it too far to leave where he's at... this is too important to him.

These concerns haunted him as he stood on the pier. Boyd stood on the edge of the wooden docks, taking in the majesty of the sea, and what will come of him in the next few days. The light breeze tickled his hair, his emerald mullet swinging in the breeze, just as how grass flows on a windy prairie day. His dark green eyes were staring deep into the horizon, and as the afternoon sun glistens in his eyes, he just can't help but wonder what will become of him within these next few days.

And all that time he put into his dreams... he couldn't risk it.

"Taking in the majesty of the ocean, eh Boyd?"

Boyd snapped out of his trance to see two slender pale arms reaching out with a hug from behind. Not to mention, he can recognize that cheerful voice anywhere: Mist, the petite cleric devoted to Ashera, and Boyd's fiance.

The reaver smiled at his soon-to-be-betrothed, and playfully pushed her away from his spot.

"Now don't give me a surprise hug while I'm not lookin', mmkay hon?" Boyd smirked at the younger girl.

"Hey, come on, ya gotta loosen up!" the valkyrie giggled happily. Her lively face turned into one of buisness, and she gave a more serious face. "Anyway, I came to tell you we're almost ready to set sail. Just give the orders and we can go off."

"Thanks Mist." the axefighter nodded. He then turned to her, seeing her pristine blue eyes gleaming in the sun.

"You know... I'm a little nervous." Boyd confessed. "What if all the trouble we went through was for nothing? I know, Queen Elincia was very generous with supplying us with a crew and provisions, but..."

Mist smiled as her fiance. "Honey, Ike left Tellius six months before you! I'm darn well sure he's out there!"

Boyd sighed. "Yeah, I know, but..."

Mist patted his muscular back, and gave a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, we'll find whatever awaits us, and we'll return to Tellius heroes!" She smiled happily. "You just need to tell what your gut tells ya, alright?"

Boyd's somewhat gloomy expression lightened up, and he smiled. "Yeah... thanks hon."

Before Mist could respond, a Crimean soldier came up to the green-haired fighter in a hurry.

"Captain Boyd, the winds are getting' a bit weak. Should we depart on your command?"

Boyd looked at the infinite blue one last time before turning to the soldier. "Yeah, sound the command we're leaving."

"Aye, aye!" He made a quick salute, before rushing off.

Mist smiled. "Well... we're settin' sail, huh?"

Boyd grinned a bit. "Yeah... you know, I'm already missing this place."

"Oh don't get _me_ homesick before we even get on the boat!" she responded with a playful shove.

Boyd chuckled softly as he looked at the entrancing deep blue. A whole new world awaited him, and this was going to shape his life for all he knew. It's crazy: a whole new land to explore! He was excited, for what awaited him, and what will lie in his future.

But a quick peck to the cheek from Mist snapped him out of his trance, turning to see a the young girl smiling at him.

"I gotta go now... I'll be seein' ya on the boat Captain!" she said with a grin before dashing off.

Boyd smiled at her beautiful fiance. She'll never change, won't she?

Boyd's smile would turn into a deep frown, as he returned staring into the horizon. He was trying to look on the bright side of things: for all he knew, he could be heading back to Crimea a rich man! But of course, there has to be the threats of a new world to be dealt with.

But both expectedly, and unexpectedly, this adventure would come to change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 1: The Deep Blue

**Holy crap, and to think that I haven't included an author's note in my fanfics so far... *sweatdrop***

**Anyway, welcome to my fanfic! I'm pretty sure you read the last part, and this chapter's going to be about the voyage. They aren't gonna hit land yet; this chapter is meant to forge what it's like on the ship. And don't worry, the part when they reach land's going to be rather soon. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All respective rights belongs exclusively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, and this fanfic is solely meant for entertainment purposes, and no financial distribution. (jeez, it didn't have to be that long...)**

* * *

_It was a momentous day for Tellius. As the C.S.S. Greil sailed along the docks, the cheers of Crimeans everywhere erupted. It was the first backed expedition of Tellius, and its leader, Boyd, was ready to explore the world._

_Cheers and howls of joy echoed throughout the day-lit port of Talrega, and confetti slowly sprinkled onto the lake and docks, like soft snowfall on a winter night._

_Boyd looked onwards as the farewell party dissipated into the background, and turned to his fiancé, Mist. He gave a small grin, and pulled her in for a one-armed hug._

"_So... this is where it all begins, eh Mist?" Boyd said with a chuckle._

"_You betcha..." Mist smiled before slowly reaching the reaver's lips. It was a soft kiss, with the purr of delight escaping the Valkyrie's locked lips. They slowly parted as they met, and a warm glow shone on the two lovers' cheeks._

"_Anything else to say before we go to work, hon?" Boyd smiled._

_Mist giggled. "Well..."_

"_Wake up, you lazy bum!"_

_Boyd blinked twice before frowning. "Uhh... what now?"_

_Mist sighed. "I said..."_

"_I said... WAKE _UP_!"_

_The two lovers spun around to the sea, to view a giant Mist, her stomach above the horizon._

"Whuh...?" Boyd groaned as Mist yanked off the sheets during his dream, only to see Mist. And obviously very irritated.

"Boyd, breakfast's ready and we've been waiting for you for a whole _hour_!" Mist sighed.

"Ach, sorry Mist, I just..."

Mist sighed, walking to the doorway. Right before she was to close to door, her exasperation turned into a loving, if just as irritated, smile. "Just get dressed and we'll meet you for breakfast, okay honey?"

"Right, uh... sorry." Boyd turned slightly red before jumping out of his bed to get his clothes. "Sorry for..."

"No, it's fine." Mist smiled. "Sometimes I mess up like that. You shouldn't be apologizing to me for yelling at you like that..." At that slightly out-of-character thought, Mist blushed a little.

"Nah, its fine. We all kinda get fed up with one's lover when they been in bed for a whole hour."

Mist giggled at that statement, her energy renewed. "Right... just get dressed and meet me at the dining hall, okay?"

"Yeah, right."

"Bye!" she smiled with the little spring in her step that made Mist who she was, even at 18 years of age.

Boyd pulled up his pants, and when Mist was out of sight, he gave as much of an exasperated sigh as Mist had minutes ago.

"You're not my mom, you know..."

* * *

Boyd always loved the fresh smell of the sea. It was always a rejuvenating to him, with the salty wind blowing into him and as the ship rocked back and forth to the tides - he truly enjoyed it.

That was why he decided to take a quick step into the breeze, to take in the majesty of the deep blue: the waves rushed against the hull, and the squeal of the seagulls echoed throughout the ambience. Not to mention it was a beautiful day out; it was cloudy and cool, with a temperature that greatly suited him.

After all, he wasn't really one for the heat.

"So, Boyd what did you think of the latest dish?" said a familiar voice. Boyd chuckled to himself and turned around, having his brothers, Oscar and Rolf, in plain view.

Boyd shrugged. "The omelets were alright, I guess... could've used a little more meat."

"You ALWAYS need food, ya big carnivore." Rolf grinned cheerfully as he jabbed Boyd in the rib.

"Ow!" Boyd flinched, with Oscar and Rolf soon bursting into laughter. Boyd had to admit, for a kid that was only 14, and he was 20, Rolf was pretty tough.

The laughter subsided, and Boyd looked at the two with a warm smile.

"Guys," he began, "I can't thank you enough for coming with me. I had Mist, sure, but damn was it gonna be lonely without you all."

"Boyd, we're your family. It's our duty for us to help you when you need it." Oscar nodded.

"Yeah, of course!" piped in Rolf. "If we weren't there for you, what kind of siblings would we be?"

Boyd smiled, and slowly shook his head. "Heh... good point, peewee."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, _DON'T CALL ME THAT_!" Before Rolf can ram himself into him, Boyd's muscular hand held him at bay, wherein Oscar simply bursted out laughing.

This was going to be a long journey, all right.

* * *

Mist was in the captain's quarters, reading a play she bought while in Talrega. She had to admit, it was a really good play; it's called "The Thief and the Huntress," about a blue-haired pickpocket named Colm and a sensitive pink-haired archer name Neimi, and how they are dragged into a global conflict in their world.

She chuckled at a well-timed joke in the book, and at that very moment, Boyd entered, clearly exhausted from a long day's work.

Mist perked her head up to Boyd, and gave her signature cheerful smile. "Hiya, Boyd!"

"Hey Mist," the green-haired warrior smiled before leaning his axe next to the wall.

Mist gregarious mood turned into mild concern, and she raised an eyebrow. "When you give a look _that_ exasperated, then they're something going on,

Boyd shook his head to let all the fatigue rush out of his body. "_That's Mist for you." _ Boyd thought "_She always knows when someone's in the dumps."_

"Well? Mist asked. "What is it?"

Boyd frowned then sighed. "Oh, you know... I'm just worried we may stumble into nothing."

Mist then returned to her bright smile. "Oh come on, you _still_ worried about that, you big meathead?"

Boyd smiled. "Well, yeah... I'm just fearing this was all for nothing."

Mist got out of her seat and walked up to her lover. The Valkyrie placed her hands on his, the comfortable warmth of her hands touching the Reaver's weary and cold ones.

"Boyd..." Mist smiled. "Ike went off to Tellius a whole year ago. Sure, he may not be back yet, but I believe that he out there, exploring the world."

Boyd smiled back. "Do you now?"

"Yeah." Mist gave a confirming nod. "I promise you Boyd, there's land out there. If Ike is convinced that there is a whole new world beyond our seas, then there is definitely something."

Boyd tired expression was rejuvenated, and he gave his signature smile. "Yeah... you're right. I shouldn't be worrying about this, and I'm gonna look stupid if I keep that up..."

"You're _already_ looking stupid, buddy." Mist giggled, as they broke into laugher.

Once the laughter died down, Boyd scooped his lover up in her arms, with the cleric squealing in surprise. After some laughing, Boyd smiled at the brunette with reassurance.

"Mist, I want you to know something; you complete me." Boyd began. "There isn't anything you do that doesn't cheer me up and smile. I love you for that reason: you're the nicest, and most beautiful of course, person I've ever met."

"Oh, Boyd..." the lovers then pulled their lips together, embracing themselves in a moment of warmth and compassion...

"Ahem..."

The two lovers suddenly broke away to see Oscar and Rolf. Standing _right_ in front of them.

"O-Oscar!" Mist blushed. "You shouldn't interrupt people like that."

"Well, we came to tell ya that you two need to rest up! "Rolf huffed. "We have big plans for tomorrow, and we want you at your best!"

"Yeah," Oscar agreed. "There's gonna be a _lot_ of jobs for you two tomorrow..."

The lovers groaned out loud, before the male of the two sighed. "Fiiiiine..." Boyd whined.

"I'll be in bed if you need me guys." On that note, he went upstairs to his room.

"Yeah... meet you in bed, captain!" Mist smiled. However, Mist has something of a mischievous tone and glint to Boyd, one that Oscar failed to pick up, yet the Warrior did.

"Right-o." Boyd said in the same aura as Mist. As Mist rushed upstairs, he turned to Oscar.

"Well, night bro... we _do_ have a busy day tomorrow..."

* * *

An hour has passed; everyone should be asleep at this point, and Oscar decided to continue writing that letter to Queen Elincia.

Or at least he _thought _everyone was.

"...things have been going well so far, and I would like to ask your permission for-"

Before he could continue with his thoughts, the sound of thumping and moaning echoed the hall. It was coming from Boyd and Mist's quarters.

Immediately upon realizing who it is, he released a heavy sigh.

"Damnit, Boyd."

* * *

***whew* This came out really good! I'm pretty pleased with myself! =D**

**Anyway, that wraps up Chapter 2; the first few chapters will be setting the stage for the next part of the fanfic. Oh, and one last thing; if you're worried I am going to abandon this fanfic, think again; it'll go the whole way through!**

**Next time, we get a glimpse on the situation back in Crimea! Until next time!**


End file.
